


white primroses

by markleeder



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, That is all, and jaemin loves his flowers, jaemin loves his mother, jaemin loves spring, nomin, renjun is trying his best, rensung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markleeder/pseuds/markleeder
Summary: -It was spring when his mother had started teaching him how to bake. It was spring when the cat in his arms became a regular visitor to this garden. It was spring when he first met Jeno.-





	white primroses

**Author's Note:**

> for 00fftober [DAY 1] : 'spring'
> 
> /TW/ minor character death and past physical abuse

-

**Two years ago;**

  
  
Jeno asks Jaemin this; "Jaemin, do you like these flowers?"  
  
Jaemin is knelt over on the ground, in the process of transferring his primroses from pot to garden. His hands are deep in the soil gently placing the saplings but when he hears Jeno, he stills.  
  
He pulls away entirely as a certain tiredness takes over his body. Jeno takes Jaemin's hand in his, eyes the scars and freshly formed bruises now hidden under the damp soil dotting his hands but he gives back a small reassuring smile.  
  
"Mother used to like them" Jaemin says, trying his best to smile. His chest feels hollow. He swallows a whimper and blinks back his tears.   
  
"Then let’s fill the whole garden with them hmm?" Jeno moves closer. His hand under Jaemin's is warm. Jeno smiles at him again and Jaemin feels like his feet plant firmly onto the ground. He knows Jeno is different.  
  
He nods back.   
  
Jeno coos at him. "That's more like it" he grins and flicks Jaemin's nose. Jaemin sneezes.  
  
The doorbell rings then. Jaemin looks back in horror, panic taking over as the bell rings again and again, aborted as if the visitor is impatient.  
  
Jaemin springs up and rushes to the clean his hands in the basin, unable to even turn around to explain things to Jeno. Jaemin doesn't get so many visitors and the way the bell rung, it could only be one person.  
  
"Father is home Jeno" Jaemin rushes to wipe his hands and remove any evidence of him being back here at all. The rings turn into banging on the door instead. Jaemin points in the general direction of the door out of their garden. "You have to leave now" his eyes are fearfully wide and he hastily hurries away to answer the door.   
  
He misses the dark look that settles on Jeno's face. Jeno doesn't look away from the dim lit room Jaemin disappeared into and hears the front door open. There's a moment of silence and then a sharp slap is heard from within. Jeno clenches his fist, anger flaring within but Jaemin doesn't make one sound. He's used to it.  
  
Crude insults fly around inside and when they end, Jeno hears Jaemin reply meekly.

"Yes father" Jaemin says, and Jeno swears then that he'll make it so that Jaemin never has to say those words again.

  
-

**Now;**

  
  
Jaemin pulls his work gloves away and comes to sit down under the shade of a tree. The temperature has been on the rise lately but at least his flowers are blooming. He loves spring. He loves when it becomes colourful and it makes him want to stay out here all day.  
  
"Finally. Done?" Jeno asks him when he sits down next to him.   
  
Jaemin huffs, blowing his hair out of the way. His bangs have gotten longer. He needs a haircut. It's difficult to chide Jeno and make him take Jaemin seriously when he can't even look at Jeno properly.  
  
"If you wanted me to be done sooner, you should've helped out Jeno" Jaemin mutters instead and settles comfortably on his back.  
  
"I like watching you work" Jeno lays down beside him but props his head on his hand to look down at Jaemin and smiles.  
  
Jaemin feels himself redden, hastily covering his eyes with his arm. Nothing makes him feel as happy as his garden full of blooming primroses but Jeno and his charming smile come very close.  
  
"Talk to me" Jeno whines uncharacteristically, "_play_ with me Jaemin"  
  
Jaemin peeks from under his arm and Jeno looks eager, his eyes shining with hope. Jaemin cannot resist the urge to tease him.  
  
"Naptime" he says and yawns exaggeratedly, watching Jeno slump dejectedly. He smiles to himself and tries to sleep.  
  
Not long after, he feels ticklish above his ear and then he hears Jeno trying to stifle his laughter.  
  
"Jeno" Jaemin's voice is low but threatening "don't you dare pluck my flowers".

He doesn't need to open his eyes to know that Jeno tucked a flower into his ear. One more second and there'd be shoot of grass trying to tickle the inside of his ear. He hears Jeno gulp audibly and give up.  
  
The very next second, Jeno drapes himself across Jaemin, and mumbles "fine, naptime then". Jaemin's heartrate spikes but he doesn't move. Jeno feels like a warm blanket.  
  
When Jaemin wakes up, there's a cat curled up asleep on his stomach. It's a regular here but Jaemin still hasn't asked if it's their neighbour's. He looks around but Jeno isn't here. When he shifts, the cat stirs awake. It stretches and yawns on his stomach and hops off after Jaemin scratches it behind the ear.  
  
It's almost noon and bright outside. He feels hungry and decides to go in. Jeno should be around here. If not, he'll show up in the evening anyway.  
  
Jaemin spots Renjun at the kitchen counter as soon as he enters the house. Jisung is draped over his back. Renjun sounds like he's fed up, trying to squirm away but he's not trying that hard.   
  
"Jisung" he warns, but Jisung wraps his arms around Renjun instead. The spoon in Renjun's hand slips and clatters on the counter. His ears redden. "_You—_"  
  
Jisung tightens his hold. Renjun yelps.  
  
"Hyung play with me for a while" Jisung mumbles. "Spend more time with me"  
  
It reminds Jaemin of Jeno again. He looks at them fondly from where he's stopped at the doorway, wondering if there is a way to close this door without making a sound. But it's all for nothing when the cat follows him in and meows.  
  
Renjun elbows Jisung away who hisses and settles at the dining table clutching his side.  
  
"Jaemin!" Renjun seems embarrassed. There's no hiding the blush on his face. "How long have you been there?"  
  
"A second" Jaemin shrugs but he smiles knowingly at Renjun who refuses to entertain him with a response.

“You put flowers in your hair?” Renjun gestures towards his head. “They look pretty on you”

Jaemin touches his head in surprise and shakes his head. A lot of white primroses fall to the floor between them. Renjun bemoans the loss of a good flower crown as Jaemin grumbles.  
  
"I made sherbet" Renjun says then, "want some?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Hyuck and Xuxi should be here soon" Renjun gives him a glass and glares at Jisung who seems to want one.  
  
"Oh you're leaving already?" Jaemin asks.  
  
"Jisung's brother is here for the weekend. His aunt told me to bring him back"  
  
Jaemin nods. "You should go. You're always staying over here. Spend more time with your family okay?" _or each other_.  
  
"We'll be back. Till then, hyungs will keep you company" Jisung says from the table.  
  
"They should be here in a bit" Renjun nods, eyes flying to the clock.  
  
Jaemin shrugs. "I'll be fine. You worry too much"   
  
"We should" Jisung pipes up. He shrinks when Renjun glares at him again. He comes to stand next to Jisung.  
  
"He means he _loves_ hanging out with you" Renjun smacks his hand on Jisung's shoulder and squeezes hard, speaking through grit teeth mostly for Jisung to hear.  
  
Jaemin isn't stupid. But it doesn't upset him either. He's glad for their company. He's happy he has them all to come check on him, make sure he's eating and to make him laugh.  
  
The cat purrs and nuzzles his ankle.   
  
"I'll be fine. Jeno comes over a lot" Jaemin looks back out at the garden.   
  
"Hyung you _know_ Jeno is not real—"  
  
Renjun gasps. Jisung is abruptly cut off, no doubt by Renjun's hand over his mouth. The cat meows and curls around Jaemin's leg, demanding attention which Jaemin is more than happy to give. He scoops it up in his hands.  
  
"Just tell me before you leave" Jaemin smiles back at them ruefully. It's brief and then he steps out to the garden again with the cat in his arms. His friends don't follow him out.  
  
"You know, Jeno loves cats" he scratches the cats head gently. "You would love him too" he presses a chaste kiss on its forehead, "like I do"

  
His primroses seem delicate as they sway with the breeze. It's neither chilly nor unbearably hot yet. His garden is white all over like a dream, just like his mother wanted. He loves spring.  
  
It was spring when his mother had started teaching him how to bake. It was spring when the cat in his arms became a regular visitor to this garden. It was spring when he first met Jeno. It was spring when Jeno first held his hands. It was spring when Jeno had said Jaemin's smile was the most beautiful one he'd ever come across all his life.   


It was another spring when Jeno had said in a small voice 'I killed your father Jaemin"   


Jaemin had stood over a pool of blood with no tears to shed even as sirens blared in the distance. Jeno had held Jaemin's hand then but hadn't looked away from the body. The limbs were crooked and the head split open from a bad fall down the stairs.

  
"And it wasn't an accident" he had whispered. Jaemin's grip on Jeno's hand had tightened.

  
  
He loves spring.  


-  
  


end/

**Author's Note:**

> -  
i have another fic with some themes similar to this one and i still couldn't resist. 
> 
> it's been nearly a year since i posted anything. talk to me! : [twt](https://twitter.com/nanahyvck) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/nanahyvck)


End file.
